Keep Calm and Kill Swiftly/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Serena Wheeler, you're under arrest for the murder of Private Ryder Wade! Serena: Come on, I wouldn't go so far as to commit murder! Daisy: Quit lying Miss Wheeler! We know it was you, you knew what you were handling thanks to your knowledge in toxicology. Serena: I'm a medic in the military, learning about that stuff comes with the job. But I wouldn't abuse it to kill someone! Daisy: And what about the footage that showed you giving the victim that deadly drink? We can tell your height from it! Serena: The General and Instructor Douglas are that same height, you can't tell it was really me! Josiah: But they don't have brown hair like you, we have your DNA to thank for that! Serena: Darn it, I knew I should've used my key... Serena: Um wait, I mean- Josiah: Gotcha! We know you did it Serena, so why? Serena: To keep his mouth shut that's what! The sexual harassment didn't matter much compared to him blowing our secrets! Daisy: You mean the black market's secrets, right? Serena: *sigh* Yes, I'm part of the black market, and Ryder knew it too! Serena: He caught me with the Spice and took it away, but I felt I would be in the clear when that drill instructor accused him of dealing. Serena: But Ryder made it clear he was gonna out me no matter what, I couldn't risk him finding out about the market's operation! Serena: So I swiped the Sarin from the lab, poured it into a glass of water, snuck in to the sleeping quarters and made him drink it. I didn't want him to know who killed him, and I was hoping no one else would figure it out. Josiah: But once again we came along to foil your schemes. Sorry Miss Wheeler, but you shouldn't have dealt for the market, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Another day, another murderous black market affiliate. Serena Wheeler, you stand accused of the murder of Private Ryder Wade, how do you plead? Serena: Guilty to the law I suppose, but I have my own assets to protect let alone the Conductor's and the rest of the market. Judge Blackwell: I can never truly understand why you people always look out for each other and your criminal activities, even when they involved innocent lives! Serena: We prefer to keep our secrets kept, so we can't afford to let anyone 'lawful' find out. Judge Blackwell: Really? Well the police have certainly found out about a lot of the market's operations, even stopping them. Yet they're still around. Serena: Go ahead and mock us Blackwell, but they'll get their's soon enough, and you will too! Judge Blackwell: Empty threats Miss Wheeler, they won't work on me. I hereby sentence you to 45 years in prison with no parole! Serena: Let's see if your prison can hold me for that long! Daisy: Well, our trip to the boot camp certainly gave results if Ryder's murder was anything to go by. Josiah: This pretty much confirms they're using the place to move the Spice all over the world, we can't afford to let this continue. Josiah: We need to have a closer look at this as soon as possible, who knows what we might be sitting on. Daisy: Agreed, better let the others know about this. Let's head back to the department and work on our next move. Blackest Night (4/7) Category:Dialogues